Hot & Cold
by woopdeetah
Summary: Sam dose want to be friends with Kurt but is scared that he will become an outcast because of it. Kurt wants to know what happend to the sweet guy he thogught was Sam Evans
1. Chapter 1: chicken suprise

**A/N: ok so this story is back and better then ever because now I have an awesome beta thank you Fallen Upon for doing this and I hope you guys enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own not glee!**

**Chapter 1: Chicken Surprise**

Here's what you missed last week. Everyone was shocked when Kurt said he didn't believe in god after his dad ended up in the hospital. Finn prayed to grilled cheesus to become the quarterback again and Sam got attacked on the field by a 23 year old steroid injected super tackle and had to go to the ER, forcing coach Beiste to give Finn his spot back convincing Finn that it was because he prayed to grilled cheesus. Kurt finally accepts the prayers from his friends and his dad wiggles his finger and that's what you missed last week on GLEE!

**Enter Kurt**

Another day of sitting in this depressing place and another day of no changes. My eyes felt weak and my mind wouldn't leave the dark places. What if I left and I came back to find him dead? I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't be able to live without him. I lost my mom and now I might lose my dad. Carole said I could come live with her and Finn while he is here, but I much prefer the hospital. I was afraid to leave. I couldn't leave his side while he was in this condition. My head sat in my hands as I leaned on the bed. This had been a bad week for me.

I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Mercedes there. She was my rock. Actually, in this whole week, everyone had been really great. Even Puck, who was never great (he was usually a Neanderthal), seemed to genuinely feel bad for me. Still, it was hard to deal with it all, especially from Finn. The boy I had been in love with for as long as I can remember, who I had been working on not seeing in that light anymore, was way closer to me then I was comfortable with. Every time he came to the hospital or when we were in glee club he would hug me and hover like a worried boyfriend. And that was the problem. I had tried to get over him, and to a certain extent I have, but the more he acts this way towards me the more easily I become creepily obsessed with him.

But at the moment my forgotten Finn obsession was the least of my worries my dad was in the hospital in critical condition I had no time to feel hurt about the fact that I will never be with Finn.

Carole walked in the room along with Finn and Mr. Schue, who had also been really helpful these days. He had taken me and the Hudson's out for dinner and come to visit me every night at the hospital. It really made you realize what a great teacher he was. Most teachers don't care about their students ,just about their paychecks and vacation, but Schue and Miss Pillsbury were amazing when it came to their students, and knowing that I had a special spot in Mr. Schues heart was comforting.

"Hey Hun how's he doing?" Carole asked, rounding the bed and taking the empty seat beside my dad. Finn stood behind me and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

I shivered at the contact.

"Same as this morning," I said weakly.

"Well everyone in the glee club sends their blessings and Brittney baked you cookies," said Carole, who leaned against the wall with a cellophane wrapped plate with some god awful looking cookies in it.

"What did she do to them?" I asked in disgust.

"She didn't have any chocolate chips, so she used ketchup chips," said Finn. "And she said she doesn't know how to count past 27 so she didn't know how long 30 minutes was so she burnt them a little."

"I'm not eating that," I said, to no one in particular.

"I thought they were alight," Finn said shrugging. I couldn't help but smile at how simple he was.

"Speaking of eating," Carole said, looking at me with a worried expression, "have you …eaten anything today?"

"I haven't left the room," I said. "I was going to go to the cafeteria but I…. I didn't want to leave him."

"I understand," she said smiling weekly. "Why don't you head there now then."

"I can come with you?" Finn asked.

"No," I said quickly. The last thing I needed right now was Finn hovering over me telling me about how he sees me like his brother and how he is happy he has a family now and how upset he is that this happened and for him to hover like a mental patient. "I'm just going to grab something and head back quickly. I can go on my own."

"Ok then," he said taking my empty seat. "I'll keep you're seat warm."

I rolled my eyes as I left the room. I was actually happy that Carole suggested I that go get something to eat. As much as I loved the support and the family feeling, all I wanted was to be left alone. I was starting to get sick of everyone telling me how sorry they were. It was like they all had to walk on eggshells around me, like they didn't know what to say besides how bad they felt and I was sick of it.

I got to the hospital cafeteria and looked at the dinner special.

Chicken surprise.

Ewe I'm sorry but the word "surprise" opened up to large of a window of experimentation.

"Looks like I'm going with the vending machines." I said to myself.

Me and my bag of all dressed chips and bottle of crush cream soda found a seat at an empty table. I gazed around the room at the others sitting and eating. All with sad, tired looking faces like my own, some lightly laughing and others defeated. It really made you think about you're situation and how many other people there were suffering. No matter how bad you have it, someone always has it worse and I could see worse written across a lot of other peoples faces. It made me not want to eat. I looked away from everyone and at my chips. I needed to eat or else people would think I was starving myself. My dad plus Finn plus an eating disorder? Recipe for How to reach your breaking point.

"Kurt?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned my face to see a boy I recognized from school. I didn't quite remember his name but his face was one I could never forget. Bright blue eyes, perfectly quaffed blond hair and the build of an athlete but not too big. If only I could remember his name.

"Hi… um..." I said, squinting my eyes in thought as if it would help the situation.

"It's Sam," he said smiling. I smiled weakly in return and looked him up and down, noticing his arm was in a sling. It made me remember something that Finn droned on about the other day, about being the quarterback again because Sam got hurt.

"I'm sorry," I said. "For you're arm and for forgetting you're name."

"Its ok," he said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I said nothing and gestured for him to sit across from me. He put his tray down and smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back he then looked down at his meal nervously. "You got the chicken surprise I see," I said looking at his tray.

"Yeah," he said disgusted. "I don't really know why."

He took a bite and his face twisted into one of dislike before he picked up his napkin and spat into it. "It's disgusting," he said. "Surprise."

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been my first choice."

"I have no idea what possessed me to eat this," he said pushing his tray to the side. "Hospital food is the worst. It's like they can't even pull off jello correctly"

I let out a small giggle at that and he smiled. I didn't know Sam all that well, but I didn't mind his company. Everyone else had been hovering over me like I was some helpless baby. I think he got it. I think he understood that all I wanted was normal and he was doing his best at doing so.

"I understand," he said as if he knew what I was thinking. "The last thing you probably want is another person telling you that they're sorry, telling you about how bad they feel when really, they probably wouldn't bat an eye at you if you weren't in this situation."

I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

"Would you?" I found myself asking.

"Yeah," he said. "I know I never really talked to you before, but I think I would."

"Funny you say that now when I am in 'this situation' isn't it?" I asked.

"I don't mean to sound rude," I then said, after seeing his face drop.

"You don't sound rude," he said shaking his head. "I know what it looks like."

"What dose it look like?" I asked, curious as to where he was going with this.

"It looks like I am another person who wants to console you. But Kurt, if you ever want to talk like a normal person, I'm here," he said, "none of that sad hospital talk with me."

I sighed and smiled hearing that almost made me feel better.

"Its actually nice talking to you," I said. "I didn't know you and we never talked before, but you still talked to me and understood how I was feeling, so thank you."

"Yeah, well, I know how it feels to just want everyone to go away," he said.

I liked Sam more and more the longer I sat and talked to him. I'm surprised he didn't have more friends already. He was a really nice guy.

"I believe you," I said.

"What?"

"That you aren't only talking to me because my dad is dying," I said.

He winced and shook his head. "Do you really think it's that bad?"

"I don't know what to think," I said. "I never really thought about this happening. I mean I knew he was never the poster child for healthy eating and I knew that it could cause issues, but I never thought …I guess I don't know."

I was beginning to cry and it was embarrassing to do it in front of a guy who I just officially met, and who may be the cutest boy in all of existence.

"Hey," he said getting up and rounding the table to sit in the seat next to me. He threw his arm around me and pulled me close, "you're going to get through this. You have a lot of friends in the glee club and teachers like Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Shuster who care about you and who will be there for you," he said, "and I know for a fact that your brother would do anything for you."

I looked at him and wiped my eyes a little confused. "My brother? I don't have a brother."

"Finn?" he asked. "He told me that you're his brother."

"Oh," I said. I was a little shocked to hear that. I mean sure, our parents had been dating for a while, almost to the point where we almost moved in together, but I didn't know that Finn felt that way. Actually, I thought he felt the exact opposite. I thought he was ashamed of it, but clearly I was wrong. It actually made me feel a little better. " Well, then I guess, yeah sort of... we are kind of brothers," I said even know it felt a little weird to say, seeing as how I used to have the biggest crush on him.

"See, you have a lot of people who care about you and…" he said rubbing my shoulder, "you can add one more person to that list."

I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. It was about then that I realized how close to him I really was. How close our faces were. How his hand caressed my back and how warm I felt in his arms. I began to feel the butterflies and I sighed. He didn't move his arm and he didn't try to move away and we just sat there looking at each other searching each other's eyes. It was not awkward or uncomfortable. It was just nice.

"You smell really good," he said in a little over a whisper. I scoffed.

"What's going on here?" we heard from behind us. I jumped out of his grasp quickly and turned around to see Finn looking unimpressed. "Are you crying Kurt?" he asked and then turned his gaze on Sam. "What the hell did you do?"

My eyes shot wide and Sam moved back, clearly intimidated by Finn.

"Did you make him cry, dude?" he yelled this time.

"Finn," I said loudly but he didn't seem to hear me. He continued to glare at Sam and I wiped my eyes standing between them.

"Finn it's not like that. I was just…"

"No," Finn said holding up his hand not wanting to hear it. "He doesn't need you making him cry. You jerk! He is already going through enough. Stay the hell away from him," Finn said.

I felt tears of embarrassment forming in my eyes at what was happening and I just wanted to punch Finn and tell him to fuck off, but I knew I couldn't. In the end Finn was trying to help he was just doing it in all the wrong ways.

"Dude we were just talking," Sam said.

"If you go near him again I will kick you fucking ass Evans," Finn said. I buried my face in my hands I didn't want to look at Finn and I definitely didn't want to look at Sam. God only knows what he thought about me now. Fin grabbed me lightly around the shoulder and took me from the cafeteria leaving Sam probably confused and weirded out. "Its ok. You don't have to talk to that jerk anymore."

I was infuriated. I pushed Finn away from me into the wall and he looked at me like I was crazy. "No Finn, you're the jerk," I yelled. "God, I was actually having a good time talking to him the first time. I haven't had a good time I a while, and you have to ruin it."

"You were crying..." he said. "He was making you cry."

"No, Finn, he was not making me cry. He was comforting me because I was crying. He was trying to help and you blew up at him for no reason," I said.

"I was trying to help," he said and I could see the hurt and confusion on his face.

"Well there are way to do that without flying off the handle like a lose cannon," I said. "I get it. You want to be there for me and you want to help, but maybe you should try just leaving well enough alone."

I left Finn standing in the hallway and headed back to the cafeteria to see Sam, and hopefully apologize for Finn's bonehead moment. I walked through the doors and over to the table, but he was gone. I dropped my head and sucked my teeth. I don't know what all that was leading to, but I knew I liked Sam, and Finn had to go and screw it up. Now he probably wouldn't come near me because of fear. Great. So much for feeling better.

A/N: thank you for reading and I am hoping to have my other chapters up threw out the week ; D


	2. Chapter 2: so much for being friends

**Disclaimer: glee and its actors do not belong to me although I wish they did because I would play with them for my own personal entertainment. Especially Sam…**

**Chapter 2: So Much for Friendship**

**Enter Sam **

I feel like I should have seen this coming.

I mean, I could tell there was tension between Finn. I could tell from the beginning after I turned down glee, but then I took his position on the football team (even if I did break my arm and lose it). So, it didn't surprise me that he found something to not like me for.

I was just surprised it was Kurt. The truth is, I wasn't sure what to feel about Kurt. I like him. He is funny and odd but, I like that in people. Plus, he seemed really cool, regardless of what the jerks on the football team say. But honestly, I never thought Kurt would be that straw breaking the camels back between me and Finn.

And in all fairness, he had the right to not like me ever since I started here. It seemed like I was stealing his thunder, and then he comes to the cafeteria of the hospital to find me with his crying step brother. He was obviously going to jump to conclusions about something like that, even if he was somewhat jumping the gun.

All I knew was that all of this stupid drama was keeping me up at night. Usually when I was lying in my bed in the dark, I would just fall asleep.

But not now. Not with all of this crap in my head. I wasn't used to thinking so hard. I would say that I never dealt with this kind of drama before because I used to go to an all boys school, but I couldn't because so far all of my drama at McKinley was with other guys. All I knew was that I was between a rock and a hard place. I wanted to be friends with Kurt, but I didn't want to get my ass kicked by Finn, which I have no doubt he could.

A part of me didn't even know why I cared so much to be friends with Kurt. He was just some kid who I thought was cool. Maybe it was because he was sad, and I wanted to be a friend for him. I don't know. It was all just too confusing.

And then there was glee. I did want to join and even though Finn wanted me to join as well, I feel like if I joined now, it would be just another nail in my coffin.

With more competition, plus the list of things I have already done to no doubt piss him off, he would think I had it out for him. If I had any sort of guts I would tell him what I wanted to say, which was "Screw you. I am my own person and I won't let you tell me what I can and can't do," but the part of me that just wanted to fit in was telling me that I shouldn't compromise my safety for anything. Not glee. Not football.

But for a genuine friend? … No I couldn't.

I have to steer clear of Kurt Hummel

**Enter Kurt**

Monday morning couldn't have come quickly enough. I was on cloud nine because my dad was awake and out of the hospital meaning, I could go to school without worry. Now all of the work I was behind in could be done and I could get back into my routine, and, it didn't hurt that I would get the chance to see Sam again, who I was going to apologize to as soon as I saw him for Finns outburst and possibly rekindle whatever it was that started in the hospital cafeteria. I just hope that I can do this without Finn breathing down my back like a frantic parent, or Mercedes and Quinn trying to make me prey every thirty seconds.

I walked into the school followed closely by Finn ,who I had reconciled with over the weekend. I know he ruined everything, and he told me he still wasn't a huge fan of Sam, but he wasn't my father, so I would do what I want and even he agreed to that, though paper and practice are two entirely different things.

"What do you have first?" he asked as we stopped at my locker.

"Math," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, do you want to meet up and go to Spanish together?"

"Not really Finn," I said.

"Why not?" he asked clearly offended by my blunt answer.

"Because Finn," I said closing my locker and putting my books in my bag. "You are doing that thing were you treat me like a child… I can manage to get to class on my own."

"I know. I just don't want you to get any trouble from Azimio or Karofsky, because I know them, and they wont care what you just went through," he said, worry evident in his voice.

"I am not scared of those Neanderthals Finn," I said putting my hands on my hips. "I won't let them break me."

"I'm not worried about them breaking you emotionally or mentally Kurt," he said.

"You know, you're sounding entirely too smart these days Finn," I said smiling at him and patting him on the shoulder.

"What do you expect?" he asked. "I have Rachel to drill it into my head. She says that I have to get smarter if I want to make it to nationals."

"God, it really is all about the freakin' nationals with her isn't it?" I laughed.

"Well at least she has ambition," Finn said. "Listen, I better go meet up with her now. Will you be ok on your own?" I glared at him and he got the message and turned to leave "Just be careful."

"I'm always careful," I said, also walking away towards my math class. I made no effort looking for Sam before class because I knew he was in this class. That's where I had first seen him, even if I only just met him at the hospital on Friday.

I made my way down the hall and into my class, where I was surprised to see Sam already sitting alone at a desk. Usually I was always first, because I liked the get to class early, but obviously he had the same idea. I headed to the desk next to his instead of my front row seat and plopped my bag down. He didn't even realize I was there until he heard me beside him.

"Kurt!" he said surprised and was a little bit off put by the look of his face. "I thought you would have spent another day at the hospital."

I furrowed my eyebrows at his tone of voice. "My dad woke up. They just discharged him yesterday, plus I was starting to fall behind," I said.

"Well... That's good then," he said turning back to his work.

"Why, do you not want me here or something?"

That seemed to upset him, for his face twisted into a hurt/fear like expression. Damn you Finn for scaring my crush. He didn't answer my question and once again turned back to what was probably last night's home work. "Is that home work?" I asked him. He fake smiled and nodded I rolled my eyes "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why would you think something's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Well the other day at the hospital you were super nice to me, and now you're being kind of a jerk."

"How am I being a jerk?" he asked. "I haven't said more then a few words to you since you got here." The matter of factness in his voice irked me so much.

"Exactly," I replied. "It seems like you are avoiding talking to me."

"Because I am working on trying to finish my homework before class starts?" he said. I didn't respond, which I knew was bad because usually I always had something clever to say when someone put me on the spot. I couldn't kick the thought that he actually made me speechless. "I think you are just over analyzing everything because you think I'm scared to talk to you because Finn threatened me."

I truly didn't know what to say he had pretty much just said what I was thinking.

"Well, are you?" I asked.

"A little bit yeah," he responded. I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"So now you're just giving me the run around," I snapped.

"How so?"

Ok, this was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Because you just made me feel bad by saying that I was over analyzing things, when clearly I wasn't, and I was right to ask because you are, in fact, acting like a jerk because of Finn," I said, all to quickly.

"Well, when you say it like that," he said smiling now. "Listen Kurt, the idea of us being friends sounds too great, but I don't want to step on toes, and I have already done enough to get in Finns bad books."

"So you're going to let Finn determine our friendship?" I asked hurt. "Or lack there of at the moment?"

"I just don't need problems right now," he said. I could tell even he wasn't impressed with himself.

"Isn't that why you didn't come to glee?" I asked. "Because you were scared of making enemies? It seems that you are giving up a lot for popularity."

"It's not even like that." I could tell what I had said annoyed him to the core, but he wasn't going to let me get the best of him.

"Well then it's probably for the best," I said. "The last thing I need at the moment is another crush on a straight guy."

"Wait, you have a crush on me?" he asked.

"Not any more," I said. "Now I can't even see why I did in the first place."

He looked hurt, but didn't have the opportunity to respond because the teacher had arrived and other students had started taking there seats. I got up and walked to the front and took my regular seat.

Throughout the class I looked back at him to see he was still dwelling on what I had said, but what should I care? He was the one who didn't want to be my friend because he was afraid of Finn, who I can say is more harmless then his stature. Maybe he does know that, and it was all a lie just so his image didn't get smudged, but either way, I was no longer a fan of Sam.


	3. Chapter 3: unbelieveable

**Disclaimer: glee be not mine! Leave me alone…**

**Chapter 3: Unbelievable**

Here's what you missed last week. Kurt was excited to see Sam at school after the hospital incident but was unhappily surprised when Sam brushed him off saying he didn't want to step of toes… whatever that means. And that's what you missed on glee!

**Enter Will Schuester **

I was beginning to panic. This is not the year I wanted for the glee club… first no one tries out and then one of my best singers goes a wall because his father had a heart attack and, now as if the club needed more bad luck, Puck got himself thrown into jail and makes the glee club one member short.

I hate having to do this, I really do, but right now he is the only option I have if we have a chance at making it to national's hell he is our only chance if we plan on even getting an invitational performance. I sat looking down at my desk waiting for my hopefully new member to get here.

"You wanted to see me," said Sam Evans from the door.

I smiled up at him, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Hey Sam. Sit."

"Is this about my Spanish test?" he asked nervously. "I tried. I really did. I just don't really get it."

"No… no. This is not about you're test," I said smiling. "This is about something else entirely."

He looked confused, then bit his lip. "What is it then?"

"I wanted to talk to you about glee," I said enthusiastically. I really needed to sell this if I was going to have any shot of getting him to join.

"Oh," he said, nodding in understanding. "Why?"

"Well... some of my guys told me you jammed with them in the choir room last week, but you didn't show up to auditions," I said. "I was just wondering why. They all told me you were a great singer, and the club really needs help, and since Sunshine Corazon transferred there really isn't many other options for us, so I was hoping you would join as a favor for the club."

He looked skeptical, trying not to look directly at me. Clearly he didn't like the idea, and that didn't sit well with me. I really needed this kid. I mean, what was even the point of Figgins giving us another chance if we wouldn't even be able to compete. Sam Evans was our last chance and I hope he understood that.

"As much as I would like to, I have a lot to focus on," he said. "My grades slipping and football. I don't know if I would have the time."

"We can work around you're schedule. I could help you with extra work, and I'm sure coach Beiste wouldn't mind."

"Also, a lot of those guys don't really like me," he said looking down. I raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like my group. Most of my guys would never disclude someone being that they are outcasts themselves.

"Sam, I assure you that you will be welcomed with open arms," he seemed to put it into consideration, but I really wanted to push this, so I continued. "How about this. Come for this week's meetings, do one assignment and decide whether you want to continue."

"Fine," he said smiling. "I'll come for this week and then decide." I smiled back and the weight of losing the glee club was lifted off of my shoulders. Sam got up and was about to leave when he turned back. "Just at a curiosity, what's this week's assignment?"

I smiled "Duets."

The smile that grew on his face was almost that of an evil genius before he replied.

"Can I choose my partner?"

"Of course," I said nodding. Anything to get him to join the club.

"Perfect," he said and with that he was gone and I leaned back in my chair, happy with what was accomplished.

**Enter: Sam**

I entered the choir room and everyone was looking at me funny. Some where wondering who I was others, like Rachel and Quinn, looked happy to see me here and of course there was Finn and Kurt who looked… less than thrilled.

"Hey everybody I'm Sam, Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham," I said smiling. Really? Wow that was lame.

"Oh wow. He has no game," Santana said loudly to Brittney and my face grew red. Yeah no kidding ways to go and make you're self look like a complete tool. I looked at other people's reactions and by other people I mean Kurt and he looked as if he was embarrassed for me. At the moment I thought it was a clever little joke but now that I think about it yeah it was pretty bad.

"Ok," said Mr. Schue clearly trying to end the awkward moment for me. I sat down in the only empty chair which was beside Rachel which caught me a glare from Finn, but I wasn't going to let it bother me. Mr. Schue continued talking about the assignment and about a prize which turned out to be dinner on him at a place called bread sticks. I had no idea what the hell that was, but I knew I wanted to win, and I knew exactly who I wanted to win with. "Ok, so because Sam is the new guy, I have decided to let him pick his partner first after that, it's up to you who you want to sing with. So Sam the floor is yours."

I stood up in front of the piano. Some of the other girls looked hopeful, but I had known who I was going to pick since I left Mr. Schue's office.

"Kurt," I said. There where a lot of confused looks from the others but I was more preoccupied with the look of almost angry shock on Kurt's face, and then the rage filled face of Finn. I knew I was going to have to do some explaining, but I didn't care.

"Ok, so that's that," said Mr. Schue. "The rest of you pair up and get to work."

He left and went into the choir room office and shut the door and that's about the time the up roar started.

"The gay kid. Really?" Santana said, disgusted. "You picked the gay kid? I'm the best singer in this piece and that includes Jew nose Rachel."

"Why are you even here dude?" Finn asked. "I thought you were too cool for us glee kids."

"I never said that," I defended.

"Well, it was implied," said Artie, who looked less then thrilled that I was here as wel, which didn't surprise me in the least, seeing as how he has quickly become Finns little sidekick.

Rachel cleared her throat and stood up. "I for one am offended by the lack of support you are all giving Sam. Need I remind you that without him, we may not have a shot at nationals?"

"Yeah, for once I agree with Rachel," Mercedes said proudly. "Give him a break. And Santana, you give my man Kurt anymore crap, and I 'ma knock you're head off."

Santana glared at Mercedes, but said nothing. I looked at Kurt who still looked a little pissed, but never the less got up and walked towards the door of one of the soundproof rooms of the choir room. I followed him wordlessly.

"What's wrong with you?" he said angrily after the door was shut behind the both of us.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I said.

"Do not look at me like I'm crazy," he said pointing his finger. "I don't know if you are a flip flop person by nature or if you just find it fun, but yesterday you treated me like crap saying we shouldn't be friends and today you join glee and pick me as you're duet partner."

"Yeah, so?" I said still confused as to why he was freaking out.

"So, what part of that fits the not being my friend talk we had yesterday?" he asked, now confused.

"Listen Kurt, I thought about it and I do want to be you're friend. I don't care what other people think and in joining glee I can be you're friend without everyone being a douche about it," he raised an eyebrow. This didn't look good.

"Oh, so you only want to be my friend if you don't catch heat from the football team?" he asked smiling "Like a no one else has to know kind of thing?"

"Something likes that… yeah."

His smile turned to a cold glare. "Yeah, that totally says 'I don't care what people think about me'," he turned towards the door.

"Kurt," I said. I couldn't continue what I was going to say, for Kurt had turned around and was in my face.

"No… I want to know what happened to the guy who I met in the hospital cafeteria," he said, "because you are not him. You are an ego maniac who cares a little too much about what other people think, and I want nothing to do with someone like you."

"What about the duet?" I asked.

"Find another partner," he said and walked out of the soundproof room and then out of the choir room altogether. A few seconds later, I followed, only to see Finn glaring at me. I ignored him and sat down and watched everyone else at work. This was not happening the way I had hoped. Everyone was already paired. Mercedes with Santana, Tina with Mike, Artie with Brittney, surprisingly, and Finn was paired with Rachel (not that I was interested in dueting with either of them). I wasn't sure which one intimidated me more. The only person who was still siting looking sort of upset was Quinn Fabray.

"You don't have a partner… I find that hard to believe," I said to her. She looked up from her hands and smiled weakly at me.

"Usually I would do this with Puck," she said, "but with everyone paired up, there's no way I am going to win that dinner."

"I've never been to bread sticks," I said.

"It's pretty awesome. The all you can eat salad bowl made my mom throw up once," she said. "She never ate Cesar salad after that."

I laughed and smiled at her. Even though I was hoping that Kurt would eventually come around, I wouldn't mind singing with her. I mean, no one else was, so why not. "I'll be you're partner," I said, before I could think twice.

"But you picked Kurt," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to be my partner," I said, shrugging it off.

"That's kind of rude," she replied.

No its not. I was a jerk, and I only picked him because I didn't want him to hate me. He had every right to not want to work with me after the way I treated him. But I didn't say that. I just shrugged again. "It's fine. I'll sing with you."

Quinn was a great backup to Kurt. She was sweet and a great singer, but no matter how into singing I got with her, she didn't compare to what it would have been like singing with Kurt. He was great and when he preformed "Le jazz hot"! Well for lack of a better word it was … hot. He was hot in all forms and I wanted him more then I wanted to be popular and at the time I didn't care who knew it. So imagine my surprise when only a few days later I found myself trying to plant a kiss on Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4: The Look

Chapter 4: The Look

Here's what you missed last week. Mr. Schue got Sam to join glee even though Sam was not thrilled with the idea. And no one else was all that thrilled about it either, except Rachel, who only really cared because she knew with him they were one member closer to qualifying to be able to compete. And the club was pissed more so when he picked Kurt of all people to sing with him. Kurt hated the idea and ditched Sam, and Sam ended up singing with Quinn and in the end, Finn and Rachel voted for them to win so Sam would feel welcomed in the club. And that's what you missed on glee!

**Enter Kurt**

God.

I freaking hate Sam Evans. I hate his stupid sexy voice and his stupid clearly dyed hair and most of all I hate his stupid hot hot smoking hot abs that made me wonder what it would be like to trail my hand across them( seriously, the thought gives me shivers). But of course, I'm completely in love with the idiot and was almost convinced that he may have some kind of feelings for me. And then what does he do? He tries to kiss Quinn… like really? On top of that, him and Finn? Yeah, no longer hate each other… nope they are best friends all of the sudden, which leads me to wonder why Sam is still giving me the cold sholder. I mean yeah,I said some stuff to him in the choir room that would lead him to believe that I didn't like him, but hello? Anyone who knows me knows I am a drama queen, and sort of fabricate everything I do to the highest level of diva. And Sam made me think that Finn was the reason he didn't want to be my friend in the first place but now it seems everything has worked itself out … except for mine and Sam's friendship.

And another thing that I kick myself for is ditching Sam when he picked me to do the duet with him. Not only did he win but I have to find out from Finn at our weekly family dinner that it was he and Rachel who voted for Sam and Quinn to win just so Sam would feel comfortable with the group and wouldn't want to quit. It was almost hard for me to believe Rachel was capable of doing something for anyone but herself but it did explain her and Finns overly offensive rendition of with you I'm born again.

This sucked a lot. I mean I know I used to crush on Finn for a long time and getting over that was hard, but inside I knew that would never with a capital N never happen. Finn is so straight it's not even funny. But because I knew that Finn and I would never be it didn't hurt a lot when it hit me in the face.

Sam on the other hand was a whole other story. I actually thought he may have been gay and may be into me in some way. But maybe I was looking way too far into it. The signs were so there. His hair was dyed and the way he held me and told me I smelled nice… is it me? Am I just seeing things that aren't there? Either way, he still gave me this impression, and to find out that he tried to kiss someone (that someone being a girl), it made me crack on the inside. I had really thought I was finally not going to be alone in this one horse town.

The fact that it was Quinn didn't faze me, nor did the fact that he kissed someone that wasn't me. The only thing that got to me about hearing the whole situation was that I now knew the mystery behind Sam's sexuality. And that hurt more then anything, even more than knowing that even though he is friends with, Finn he still has no interest in trying to rekindle what started at the hospital.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked from his bed. After my dad got released from the hospital Finn and his mom moved back in and Finn was more then happy to share a room with me. It really showed me how much he had matured ever since that night he called me a … well I don't like saying it but anyway...

I feel like its part of the reason why I have come around a lot more to Rachel. Even though she is a crazy spotlight hog in glee, I think she totally brought Finn down to a less popular hungry level and because of that, he became a lot less ignorant and careless to what people thought about him.

I snapped out of my thought bubble and turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"Dude, I asked you if you where okay," he said. "You seem almost upset."

"I'm fine," I said, stroking the hair out of my eyes. "I guess I'm a little upset about the results of the competition."

"I know you worked hard on you're performance, but we needed to help Sam feel welcome," Finn said, as if he always had Sam's best interest in mind. I rolled my eyes and didn't respond, so Finn went back to playing x box. I never originally had a TV in my room, but Finn insisted he needed it to survive, so there it sat on an ugly brown stand at the foot of his bed. It was the black sheep of furniture in an almost perfectly designed room.

My thought was once again interrupted by a pair of feet making their way down the basement stairs. My eyebrow arched even though I wasn't looking at the stairs. They sounded heavy and that was odd because my dad was at the shop and last I checked, Carole was never that heavy on her feet. I raised my head from my pillow and set my eyes upon someone I thought I would never see in my house.

"Sam?" I asked confused.

"Oh, hi Kurt," he said. Seriously? Did he seriously just say "Oh, hi Kurt" as if he didn't know it was my house he was coming too… my room in fact? Regardless of whether Finn now lived here as well, it was still my room, and here he is saying hi to me as if I'm some unwanted spider on the wall. How dare him!

"Sam my man," Finn said, getting up off of the bed and giving him a fist pound, which was something I never really understood. Why in the world two people punch each other in the hand to greet one another? It seemed so barbaric. Are we not evolved humans? So why act like early man?

"Hey, I brought my controller," he said, a little uneasily. I was glad that Finn was one step shy of being mentally challenged, for he didn't catch Sam's almost discomfort of being here. I couldn't help but give him an icy glare. What a jerk.

"Awesome," Finn replied, almost too excited that he had someone to play his video game with. Being that Puck was in juvie, he had tried all other alternatives. Artie didn't like coming here because of the stairs, and when Finn tried to get Rachel to play she would always end up sitting with me, reading my old copys of Italian_ Vogue_. "Sync it and I will go get us some food."

"I'm not hungry," he said, way too quickly. If I was drinking something I would have spat it out. What, now he didn't want to be left alone with me? Aghhhh. Get the fuck out then!

"Well then I'll get food for myself then," Finn said, laughing and taking the stairs by twos till he reached the main floor.

I was alone with Sam only thirty seconds after I had just had an inward pity party about wishing he would talk to me and be my friend. And now I was back to hating him again. It's like he was trying to make me mad with his awkwardness. He sat in a chair and I wanted to get up and yell at him for thinking he could just sit where ever he wanted. What the hell did he think this was McDonald's? But I knew that's not what bothered me not even the awkwardness bothered me, it was the fact that he had no care in the world for me. It sounds, selfish being mad because he is not thinking about me, as if I should be the center of his attention, but it really did piss me off and the fact that he was here, doing it in my house, was just poison on the tip of the arrow.

Another few seconds passed and I heard a crash from upstairs. Shit.

Finn was over doing his snack. This was going to take a while, which meant I was going to be here alone with Sam for a while. I could feel the tension on my back like an a hundred pound pack of glass. It felt heavy and sharp, like even trying to turn around and look at him would produce sharp jagged shards to cut into me. … Jesus wow! Being mad and infatuated at the same time put some really macabre images into my head. There was only silence and there was only so much silence I could take before I snapped. I quickly maneuvered myself so I was facing him. He was just sitting there.

"Is this how it's going to be now?" I asked in anger.

"Is what how this is going to be?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Why the hell does everything have to be so damn cryptic with you Sam?" I asked hurt. "I don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why… why even though you are now friends with Finn, and have made you're self a name in glee, do you still not talk to me?" I said. "You said you wanted to be my friend, but didn't want to get into Finn's bad books, and now you're his best friend and still you don't talk to me… you can't even look at me, and when you do it's like you're looking at rotting garbage."

"I… Kurt..." he said almost in pain. "I'm so sorry."

"Save it... I don't care anymore. I really thought you wanted to be my friend, but I guess you fooled me."

He sat there, looking guilty, and I knew my work was done. I rose from my bed and walked towards the stairs, bringing my phone to my ear. I needed to get out of here quickly, so I called the only person I would ever go to in this situation; Mercedes. I left Sam just sitting there in silence.

**Enter Sam**

What was I doing? I just let him leave. Hell, this was his house and I let him walk out. He won even though he thought he lost. He really won because right now, I was the loser. I was stupid after that day in the choir room. I was stubborn and I tried to kiss Quinn and I wanted to, I mean, she was cute and an amazing person. And I used her to get Kurt out of my head and out of my life. He hated me, and I was going to let him. But he never did hate me. He never did at all. And today, the way he looked, I knew I had broken his heart. I knew that it was over, and any hope he still had that maybe I would come around left, and he gave up. And it was all because of my stupid plan to try and forget him.

But now, now the idea of forgeting him hurt. I never wanted to forget him ever, and now as if fate hates me. It's too late, and my chance is lost. He will never talk to me again, and what makes it worse is that I deserved it.

A tear rolled down my eye and the basement door opened as Finn came down with what looked like a plate of chicken fingers. I wiped away my tear and put it all to the back of my head. I needed to stop thinking about this before I burst into tears. I needed to stop leading Quinn on… sure, I will probably never be able to fix me and Kurt, but I would rather be alone than use an amazing girl like Quinn to forget about the one I actually wanted. Damn, I was so not looking forward to tonight's dinner at bread sticks.


	5. Chapter 5: Bread Sticks

Disclaimer: I don't own glee… but I do borrow it from time to time…

**Chapter 5: Bread Sticks**

**Enter Sam**

I was sitting in my car outside of Quinn's house. I noticed that it was a big house and… no Sam, you idiot, you are not going to get out of this. Stop trying to distract yourself from your true purpose.

I have to tell Quinn the truth.

Nice, sweet Quinn, who deserves to be at peace.

God I really picked the wrong girl to do this to. She didn't need this, and I don't think I should tell her. No I shouldn't… how do I know she won't tell the whole school and then my life would be ruined. Not that I cared what anyone really thought, but still, it would suck to have people like Azimio and Karofsky giving me hell. I already know that they treat Kurt like crap...

God Ilove him. I wish I had his strength. I wish I had his courage. To come to school everyday and grin and bare all of the abuse he gets from ignorant meat heads. And more than that, I wish I could be the one to tell him how special he really is. Wasn't that why I was going to tell Quinn everything? Of course. Let's just hope that she doesn't hate me as much as I hate myself right now.

There was a knock on the passenger side window and it jumped in my seat. Quinn was standing there smiling and giving me a curious look. That scared the shit out of me. I unlocked the door and she climbed in and smiled.

"How long have you been out here?" she asked. "Were you ever planning on coming to the door?"

"Ha … I guess I'm just nervous," I said smiling. And it was the truth. I was really nervous, but not for the reasons she was most likely thinking. This is probably not helping me. I should not lead her on.

The ride to Bread Sticks was silent and I could tell she felt just as awkward. Neither of the two of us seemed to know what to do or say. I didn't know what to say without giving her mixed signals and she seemed to be a calm person by nature. "So how was cheerios practice?"

I had no idea what else I could say to break the ice. She gave me a questioning look as if asking silently if I was for real. I knew it was a stupid guy thing to ask, but I was really trying. I knew I couldn't tell her in the car or on the street. I wanted her to be sitting in the restaurant. That way, if she was furious, she couldn't have a freak out on me and would most likely keep it calm because she wouldn't want to embarrass herself. That's even if she was angry…what if she was sad? Heart broken? What if she cried? I would look like a monster.

"Umm... I didn't have practice today," she said, clearly a little annoyed. Crap. She probably thinks I'm bored.

Say something else.

"Oh, well how's Kurt?" I asked … shit. Did I really just ask that? To Quinn? How the hell would she know?

"I have no idea," she said. "We don't really talk all that much."

"I thought he was on the team," I said trying to save myself from… well... myself.

"Yeah… but I don't talk to a lot of people on the cheerios."

"Oh…" I didn't know what else to say. We arrived at the restaurant and went in silently. Once we where in our seats I picked up the menu so I could have an excuse to say nothing to her.

God, this was becoming a train wreck. She hates me, and if I tell her, then she will hate me more. I am not doing a good job of getting her on my side.

"Sam?" she asked looking over her own menu at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" she asked. "You seem really nervous."

Well, for starters, no I am not okay. The boy I am in love with hates my guts and I am at dinner with a girl who I really like and will never have true feelings for. And I am pretty nervous because no one knows, and I want to tell you about it all, but I am doing a bad job at it so far... so yeah, I guess you can say I am nervous and so not ok.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said smiling. "Just a little tired… you know, football."

She raised an eyebrow at me and my mind reminded me, _You didn't have football practice today, dumb ass_. I sucked my teeth and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she said getting up. "You're a liar, and I'm out of here."

Shit. This was not going well at all she was leaving.

God, why am I such an idiot with people?

"No, please don't go. Sit. Have dinner… be happy?"

"Listen Sam, I don't even want to try to understand what your problem is, but you kissed me… not the other way around," she said, " and now its like you don't even want to be here, and I don't need this. Not from you, and certainly not from anyone else."

"Quinn, please just listen," I tried. I knew it was coming soon. I did not that this dinner to end with all of it going unsaid. So no better time than the present right?

"Why the hell should I Sam?" she asked.

"Because I'm gay," I said. It just slipped out, but she heard me none the less. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Oh my," she said, sitting back down in the booth. "I knew it. You are gay."

"Umm... what? You knew?" I asked, taken aback. This all didn't make sense. "So then why did you agree to come…"

"I didn't Sam," she said. "We won this dinner together by winning the duets competition. I don't think I would have gone out with you if we hadn't and you kissed me remember?"

"Yeah I guess," I said, understanding a little bit more. It was actually a relief knowing that she wasn't into me that way at all, and this was in no way a date, but at the same time I felt kind of suckish knowing that she didn't feel anything towards me. Was I not good enough or something?

"This explains so much."

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked defensively.

"Well... for one, your hair," she said.

"What is wrong with my hair?"

"It's dyed," she said.

"That's what Kurt said," I admited.

Her eyes once again went wide. She had clearly drawn two and two together.

"Wait, you like Kurt?" she asked. "That's why you are telling me all of this… why you talked about him in the car and why you chose him as a partner?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. There was nothing else I could really respond with aside from a simple 'yeah'. I mean, she pretty much hit it right on the head, and I was already spilling, so why not go all the way and tell her everything right? It was all looking up so far.

"I really like him."

"So then… why doesn't he like you then?" she asked, amused. A little too amused of you ask me...

"I kind of messed up," I said, wincing as if thinking about it caused me actual pain. Well... it sort of did… in my heart. Okay, that's sounds really cheesy. "I was afraid of being like him I guess, and I tried to push him away and now he wants nothing to do with me."

"Well I guess that makes sense," she said. "But it still doesn't explain why you kissed me."

"I guess I just wanted everyone to think I'm cool," I said, embarrassed now that I thought about it. It sounded stupid to give up who I was for a shot at being cool. But in my defense, I never actually thought I would meet someone who made me rethink the way I lived. I never thought that I would ever get the chance this early to fall in love and feel right about it. I always thought I would have to wait till I was at least out of high school and had a life before I met a guy who blew me away. Someone I would be willing to give up anything for. Now the idea of pretending I was straight so I could live a normal life sounded stupid.

"I used to think like that," she said smiling and putting a hand over mine. "I thought the only way to get ahead was to be popular good looking. And then I got pregnant…and everyone turned on me and the people who I ridiculed day in and day out where the ones who welcomed me with open arms. And I knew what it was like to feel like an outsider."

I nodded silently. I didn't know that feeling because I was to busy trying to be Mr. Popular and get everyone to like me, so maybe they would never know the true me.

"Glee club is more than singing to me," she said. "It's more then that to a lot of us, and people like Azimio and the girls on the cheerios might look down on you, but not the glee club and certainly not Kurt."

I smiled like a goof and laughed a little. I felt like I was going to cry… here I was telling Quinn my biggest secret, expecting her to hate me forever, and instead she was nothing but kind and understanding. She smiled back and pulled her hand away beginning to rummage through her bag.

"Here," she said handing me the gift certificate to Bread Sticks. "You keep it and we can split the bill tonight."

"What?" I asked confused. "Why?"

"Use this for your first date with Kurt," she said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean I don't even know if he would want to… he kind of hates me."

"Absolutely," she said. "We are going to win him back."

"How?"

"By doing what we do best," she said smiling. "Singing."

A/N: Yeah, so for everyone who was reading this from the beginning, you probably realized that this is not my original fifth chapter.

I decided that the Bread Sticks dinner was a necissary part of the story, there for made my original chapter five into chapter six… confused? Well don't worry, it just means you are getting a new chapter that you haven't already read before…

Fan Fiction is soooo complicated for me… and a shout out to my beta: _Fallen Upon _you the best!


End file.
